A Day at the Beach
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: For emmelinekat's Hamead contest. Involves boats, explosives, a kiss, a storm, Vespers, computer hacking, and almost drowning. Basically what happens when Sinead and Hamilton spend a day at the beach.


**First, I would like to say that I apologize to Emmelinekat for taking so long with this story, second this was based off of a dream I had several days ago, so if it stinks, this is why. And third I don't know why but I love almost dying scenes in my stories, so this is probably going to be very cliché to any readers who have read Tomas VS Ekatrina. Another thing I would like to say is that I'm trying to update on my stories as much as possible but just remember this, I'm the oldest of 5, I have a 10 year old sister, an 8 year old brother, a 3 year old sister, and a 2 year old sister. Me and my siblings are all homeschooled. I have swim practice every morning from 7:00 to 11:00, and as the oldest I have a lot of chores. Well enough excuses and on with the story!**

**A Day at the Beach**

_Sinead's POV_

This is officially going to be one of the worst days of my life. And believe me I've had some bad ones. I've been shot at, blown up, and abandoned by my parents. But today topped all of that, today I had to spend a full day with Hamilton Holt. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted as long as we were together. And now for the reason I have to do this… me and Hamilton fight, a lot. So Fiske decided to make us 'bond'. And by bond he means start World War III. I head downstairs and notice that Hamilton is in his bathing suit.

"Why are you wearing your…?" I said as I motioned to what he was wearing.

"Because I talked to Fiske and he told me that we're going to the beach."

"Oh, I'll go get ready then." I bolt into my bedroom and slam the door. How can I get out of this? I can't wear a bathing suit in front of other people! Well maybe I can wear a sweater on top… I start frantically ruffling through my drawers and find out that not only do I not have a sweater but the only bathing suit I have is a green bikini! A bikini! I grab the bikini and one of my cover-ups and change into them as quick as I could. I look in the mirror and realize to my horror that the cover-up is see through. Great, just great. I hurry downstairs and grab my flip flops and run out the door. I see Hamilton in the back of Nellies new convertible, then I quickly jump over the seat and buckle up as Nellies turns the music on full blast. I put my hands over my ears and mouth "turn it down" to Nellie. So of course she turns it down two notches. When the beach comes into view I'm marveled how beautiful it is, the powder like white sand, the crystal blue waters, and the fact that it was empty. When we pull over near the beach and hop out, Nellie turns the music down and hands us each a twenty dollar bill.

"This should be enough for lunch," then she cranks the music up to full blast again and drives away. Great, the nightmare has begun.

After Hamilton and I checked each other for trackers, tracers, etc., we went down to the beach. Then we both found a spot in between two rocks to hide our stuff in. Hamilton and I both hid our shoes, I hid my cover-up, and Hamilton also hid his shirt. Then we went and sat down right where the waves met the beach, and being Hamilton that was the first time that he noticed I was wearing a you-know-what.

"I didn't have anything else," I told him as I took a sudden interest in the sand. Then he looked away and also took a sudden interest in the sand. After sitting like this for several minutes, Hamilton broke the silence.

"So, what's it like living with Amy and Dan?"

"Depends, Amy is awesome, but Dan sneaks into the lab sometimes."

"What does he do when he manages to sneak in?"

"Try's to find stuff he can use to get Amy's diary. One time he stole the air duct spider and broke it."

"How'd he break it?"

"He stepped on it."

At this Hamilton started to crack up.

"He…stepped…on...it?" He managed to choke out.

Then I started to laugh as well.

After we stopped laughing, we decided to just walk around and talk.

"So are you on the football team?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the quarterback. Are you on any teams?"

"Cheerleading. I'm kind of the head cheerleader." I said mimicking his words.

"Really?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yes really."

After walking about twenty feet I noticed a boat shop in the distance. "Hey, instead of wasting a day just wandering around the beach, why don't we rent a boat?"

"Sure, but whoever gets there first gets to choose the boat!" We sprint to the boat shop but Hamilton won by so much I don't want to even describe it. There was a small shack that looked like it could fall on top of us at any moment, and the man running it didn't look any better. The only hair on his head was a long white beard and his skin was worn and tanned from years in the sun.

"How can I help you?" He said with a grin that revealed his four teeth.

"Um, we would like to rent a boat," Hamilton said.

"What kind?"

"A fishing boat," he stated.

"Sure, how long do you want it for?"

"8 hours."

"That will be 350$," he said as he held his hand out for the money.

"Wait, which boat are we using? Can we see it before we pay?" I asked.

"Sure," he said with another toothless grin.

He led us into the second room of the shack that had three boats in it. It was sealed off from the rest of the world with a curtain, not the best security if you ask me. In the middle of the room was a medium sized fishing boat, it was painted a glossy white and had _The Spartan_ written in red paint on the side. It was a wooden boat with two planks as seats and had a motor. Inside were two bright orange life vests.

"We'll take it," I said. The old man pulled back the heavy curtain to reveal the twenty feet of sand until the sea.

"Can y'all pull the boat to the water by yourselves?"

"We'll manage," said Hamilton as he pulled a credit card out from one of his pockets and handed it to the man. The old man disappeared into the other room and soon returned with the credit card.

"Have a great day!" he said as he returned to the first room. Maybe he can use that money to buy some dentures. Hamilton and I pushed the boat out to sea until we were waist deep in water. We hopped in and Hamilton started the motor. Once we got going a breeze started and my hair flew behind me. I sat on the front plank and let the sun warm my face and smelled the salty sea air.

_The Old Man's POV_

I grabbed my cell phone and punched in a number I knew quite well, and waited. When a man picked up I almost dropped the phone.

"What?" the burly man replied.

"I rented them the boat and they are out there now."

"Good, keep a close eye on them," said the man with a satisfied tone.

"I will," then I hung up and checked on my victims.

The tracer was in place and they were heading right into the storm. Luckily the credit card belonged to the Tomas so I didn't have to worry about him finding the tracer. After all, it would not do to fail Vesper 1.

_Hamilton's POV_

I looked up at the sky and noticed a patch of dark clouds rolling in. we had at least two hours before they arrived though so I thought we should enjoy the calm sea while we could. After about ten minutes I turned the motor off, leaned back, and relaxed.

"Hey Hamilton, do those clouds seem to be moving a little fast to you?" asked Sinead as she stood up and squinted at them.

I looked up at them and realized she was right; they were moving fast and would be on top of us in about twenty minutes. "We can beat them back to shore," I said as I started up the motor and turned us toward shore. But the storm was gaining on us and the clouds were right above us in a matter of minutes.

"Put your life jacket on," I tell Sinead over the hum of the motor. She puts it on and hands me one. "I'm fine," I tell her.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm a Tomas, remember?"

Then the wind starts to howl and the thunder gets louder. I look up at the sky and realized that it's going to start to pour any minute now, so unless I want to sink I better gets this motor to go a little faster. I turn it up a notch and we start to speed across the water with the boat literally jumps across the waves. After only thirty seconds though it began to pour, and by pour I meant that I could barely see Sinead. Then I turned off the motor, because if I kept steering blindly in the rain I might bang into another ship. Then the wind began to howl and blow the freezing rain into my face. I got up and half slid half sat down next to Sinead. She was shivering and her long auburn hair was covering most of her face.

"How are we going to get back to shore?" she shouts over the wind and rain.

"I don't know," and then I realize that the boat's filling up with water.

"Hey Nellie, remember when you said that the weather was supposed to be clear today? Well according to my weather app on my phone there are supposed to be severe storms," said Amy as she showed Nellie her phone.

"But my laptop… has been hacked!" screamed Nellie as she turned the screen toward Amy. It was blinking in red writing _VIRUS DETECTED! SHUTTING DOWN._ Then Nellie's face went pale. "Amy, get everyone over here now." She said in a voice that didn't seem to belong to her. Amy ran upstairs and soon returned with every Cahill in the house. "Ok, Madison and Reagan you guys ride with Ned and Ted. Jonah you ride with Ian and Natalie, and Amy and Dan you guys are coming with me."

"Nellie where are we going?" asked Dan.

"To the beach! We have got to find Sinead and Hamilton before the Vespers do!" Then we all ran to our cars and sped away. And the scariest thing was we could see the storm clouds from here, but as long as they weren't in the water it shouldn't affect them.

_Sinead's POV_

I gripped the sides of the boat to keep from flying out as a large wave hit the side. If the waves keep hitting us like this we're going to tip… my thoughts are interrupted by a huge wave. It knocked the boat over, flinging Hamilton and I into the freezing ocean. Then I realize to my horror that I'm sinking, not because I can't swim, but because my life vest is filling up with water. I watch the bubbles of air rise to the surface as I sink even deeper.

_Hamilton's POV_

I reach surface of the water and gasp for air. I frantically search the surface for Sinead, but she doesn't show up. I get a deep breath and examine the sea when a sinking form catches my eye. I start to frantically kick toward it, once I reach It I realize its Sinead and I realize that she's trying to remove her life vest. I quickly unbuckle the vest, she slips it off her shoulders, starts to kick toward the surface. Then she starts to kick harder and I grab her around the waist and kick harder than I did in middle school at the championships. When we reach the surface, Sinead takes a deep breath and starts to cough. I see our over turned boat and swim over to it. We both climb on top of it.

"Thanks," she chokes out.

"No problem, you okay?"

"Fine, just swallowed some sea water."

After a minute has gone by, I ask her a question. "Why were you taking off your life vest and how did you manage to sink in it?"

"It filled up with water and was dragging me down."

"How?"

"I don't know," Then another wave hits and we grab on for dear life.

_Sinead's POV_

When I open my eyes again I see the head lights of a ship. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and I look at Hamilton whose face is also filled with relief.

"Sinead, before we get rescued I need to tell you something. I, "he hesitates and lowers his voice to a whisper even though no one else is within a two mile radius, " love you."

I wanted to screech at the top of my lungs "I love you too!" but decided against it. Instead I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned crimson, and I blushed a bit too. Then the boat pulled up next to us, and without thinking climbed aboard. A man rushed over and handed us two towels.

"Thanks, we…" I'm silenced by a knife pressed against my throat. I look over at Hamilton and realize that he's in the same position. Then another man comes and stands in front of us, he's wearing sunglasses and a business suit. Strange clothing for a storm at sea if you ask me. Then he pulls out some weights and ties them to our ankles like hand cuffs.

"Don't try anything funny or we'll push you over board." Then another set of head lights shine in the distance. The Vespers don't seem to be suspecting them, for they break out guns. Once the boat comes a little closer I make out the words _Universal Force_ on the side and almost sigh in relief. The others, they found us! Then the boat pulls up next to us and I can see Nellie steering. Then a Vesper grabs me by the neck and holds me over the sea. Just for future reference for those of you who have never had this happen to you, it's not comfortable. All the Cahill's break out the weapons they have and point them at the Vespers.

"Put her down and we don't shoot," threatens Nellie.

I can imagine a smile creeping on the Vesper's face. "Fine," and he drops me into the water and I start to sink, for the second time today.

_Hamilton's POV_

I watch in horror as the Vesper drops Sinead. I would try to jump in after her, but I'll sink too. Then I kick the Vesper holding me in the ribs and hear the _oof_ as his breath is knocked out of him. I rip the keys from his belt and unlock my cuffs. I get a running start and dive off the edge of the boat and into the freezing ocean. Now I know what you're all thinking, why didn't I kick him earlier? Because they had Sinead and if I made a wrong mood... well you get the message. I had reached the point where my ears where poping and was about to go up for air when I saw her. She was clearly struggling for air and was kicking furiously, I reached her and quickly removed her cuffs. Then we swam for the surface and she stopped midway. I looked up and saw that the Vespers and other Cahills were in a full on fire fight. I nearly dodged a sinking chair and then grabbed Sinead's arm and pointed to the other side of the boat. We swam and just as our lungs were about to burst from lack of oxygen, we came up. Amy held out a hand and yanked us both on board. Sinead leaned over and hugged me, at first I just stood there like a Dolt but then I hugged her back. Amy just watched us quizzically.

"Thanks, again." She whispers.

Then our moment is interrupted by a bullet whizzing right above our heads. We both stand up and Amy throws us some guns.

"Come on; let's go kick some Vesper butt." I say as we go right into the middle of the action. Then being Sinead, I watch her pull something out of the captain's chair and throw it onto the Vesper's ship.

"Nellie, full throttle! We need to get out of here fast!" She screams. We speed away and after twenty seconds I watch the Vesper's ship blow up. I know that we'll see the Vespers again, but this should slow them down. I look at the others and see them giving each other high fives and Amy and Ian were kissing. Yuk, but that'll be some good black mail. I see Sinead looking over the railing at the sea and walk over to her.

"I guess I owe you one," she says.

"How?"

"You saved me twice and you tried to kill me once, which means that I owe you one."

I nod my head and we continue watching the sky and waiting for it to clear. Then Sinead leans over and kisses me, and I kiss her back.

And to think this all started as a day at the beach.

**So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't just pure dumb or to cliché! I read over this several times and didn't find any mistakes, but if you find any please let me know. And I also hope that you like this Emmlinekat! This is for your contest after all. Well I don't have anything else to say besides I hope you enjoyed this fic and thanks for reading!**

**Starlinglover **


End file.
